


Yan Qing x Reader

by Lady_Rhey



Series: Body Shots [17]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rhey/pseuds/Lady_Rhey





	1. Chapter 1

Beach Days and Midnight Escapades Pt 1

 

Finally after 6 months of grueling training and back to back singularities, Yaqi and I were finally going to have some free time.  Part of me was super excited because in the year we had been together, 6 months at Academy when I finally was approved to receive my servant before graduating and the next 6 months fighting side by side, we had had very little time to really mesh with each other.  

 

That didn't mean we hadn't become completely comfortable with each other.In truth we had seen more of each other, intentionally and not, than we ever had intended, but war had a way of throwing people together and very few of the embarrassing moments could be helped.

 

There was the time we had to camp out in the hallowed out tree when we were caught in a torrential monsoon in India, whatever decency I had was stripped with my wet clothes those 3 nights as we lay huddled together for warmth until the rain subsided.Even with clothes on he pretty much saw everything since even the mist after the storm was damp enough to soak our partially dry clothes again.

 

Then there was the time in China when we had to infiltrate a Madams house of Geisha in order to find where the demon pillar resided.For the record Yaqi (Lady Fire Blossom here) is one smoking hot courtesan.Watching him dance almost turned me bisexual.Keyword being almost.Funny enough, he saw less of me here than the monsoon but I would later realize just how much whore house gossip would fill in.

 

So how is it we were headed on vacation and never slept together yet had basically seen everything worth seeing on the outside?That question I never found an answer to.It sure as hell wasn't because I thought he wasn't hot, 'cause he was.Immeasurably so.It also wasn't because the opportunity hadn't presented itself because it had.I had lost count how many times and places Yaqi and I literally slept together, yet not a single one held any more intent than the smile he gave every morning when we greeted each other. 

 

As time went on, I just assumed I wasn't his type though when I tried to ascertain his said type by putting him in awkward situations with other women, he somehow managed to weasel his way out of the situation without leaving them feeling rejected.I had even been diligent and tried different sizes, shapes, hair color, eye color, etc. but each time he just wormed his way back to me with a shrug and a "Nice girl but I'm good."

 

I even tried asking around on the rare moments we had free time and he went elsewhere for a few hours, but everyone said the same thing.'You mean you two aren't together?That's funny...' they would say but when I asked why they would just shrug and say that wasn't the impression they had gotten.

Eventually I gave up.He would either find someone or not and all I could do was accept it either way. 

 

So now I found myself in a black full body convertible halter bathing suit with a floral pattern abstractly similar to his tatoo's that showed every ounce of cleavage I had as I started setting up camp on the sand. 

 

My goal?Other than relax, my only objective was to not spend all my time staring at...

 

"Hey Master, I can do that."His voice, as soft as falling silk, ripped me from my thoughts long enough to feel his hands take the cooler I was holding

 

It was impossible not to look at him as he caught me off guard and my head rose placing our noses close enough to touch as his bright innocent eyes playfully chastised me for trying to do anything useful. 

 

What my eyes didn't soak in as they traveled the curve of his Adonis line up his hips, his abs, his pecs where they lovingly traced the petals of each rose tattooed into his taught flesh only to dive into the crease in his neck where my nose would nuzzle at night when I thought he slept before envisioning my tongue running the length of his jaw as our eyes locked, my mind filled in as I fought against my endless need to ravage him. 

 

It was true and denying it made it worse.In the beginning I lied to myself, saying I just enjoyed his company.As day turned to night and the months wore on, his closeness soon wasn't enough.When we weren't together my mind wandered to him.When we were together, my mind had to be kept busy so I didn't give myself away. 

 

It seemed so odd to be crushing on one of the deadliest assassins with one of the nastiest fetishes for torture out there.Even knowing that, I never worried he would hurt me.She nice our first mission, he had done nothing but protect and watch over me.Sure he was playful and a little childish, but his only rule was never ask his methods, which I respectfully never did.

 

Even now as he set up our chairs, umbrellas and towels, he did it with a smile and deftness that left me baffled.I really couldn't ask for anything more...or could I?

 

———————

 

That night I woke up to Yaqi's spot empty."He probably can't sleep with all this down time.Bet it makes him antsy." 

 

Yawning, I got up and put my bikini bottoms on, hey a girl needs a backup bathing suit you know, before heading out to the balcony of our 6th floor condo. 

 

Seconds before placing my hands on the railing, Yaqi landed in front of me."Can't sleep?"

 

His sincerity always made me blush, "Of course not, you left.You know I can't stay asleep when you leave after how long we have been together." 

 

"I'm sorry, but if you are up for it I have something I want to show you."

 

I raised an eyebrow and he held out his hand still balancing perfectly on the rail.

 

"I promise it will be worth it."

 

I laugh slightly."Bold statement.Guess I need to see what all the fuss is about."I reach out my hand and he pulls me against him, allowing me just enough time to wrap my arms around his neck as one hand clamps my chest against his as his other holds my lower back before he dives off back wards off the balcony. 

 

The first time we did this I clamped my legs around him and screamed only to black out seconds later.These days I just clamped my legs around his waist and pressed my face into his neck as I hugged him tightly before saying 'showoff' in his mind which caused him to smile back before sticking a perfect landing.

 

What took me by surprise was that as soon as we landed he laced his fingers with mine as he guided me to the beach which was awash in moonlight. 

 

"This way."He beckoned as he looked over his shoulder. 

 

Were his eyes always this sultry?I asked myself as the moonlight illuminated and darkened his skin in equal measure as if it was showing his devil along with his saint.

 

When he had pulled me all the way to the beach, he slowed his pace and walked side by side with me, our fingers still intertwined as he ran his thumb up and down the soft triangle between my palm and index finger. 

 

There was so much I wanted to say, so many emotions I wanted to express, but something about this silence was daunting.It had nothing to do with him, for he hadn't changed, and everything to do with us.Somehow I felt we were coming to a crossroads.One way was right, one way was unknown.

 

As we got farther and farther up the beach I turned to look at him.

 

As if he knew what I wanted to ask he said softly, "Just a title bit longer.We just have to get around this bend."

 

My nerves went suddenly on edge as we drew closer and closer.What this far out could he possibly want me to see?That's when we hit the bend and I saw a cute title lighthouse tucked behind a copse of of trees.

 

"She's been abandoned for some time, but her rails, roof and floor are still sound."He said before picking me up in a one armed princess carry that relied on my hands around his neck and his one hand under my knees.When I was secure enough, he bounding up the side only to set me down on the metal walk around the top where the light was held.

 

"I thought the view here was especially beautiful.  It made me think of you." 

 

I could tell his voice was behind me and slightly moving left, but I was too embarrassed to look back at his face.  "It is Yaqi, thank you for bringing me here."

 

That's when things changed.  In what felt like a single breath, his chest was against my back as he caged me in with his arms.  "Don't thank me yet."  His voice was slightly huskier in my ear and my eyes darted to my hand where the fringe of a bright red rope played gently against my skin as he dragged it over the flesh of my knuckles.

 

I had no idea what was going on, but before I could ask his lips brushed my ear making me gasp as he asked,"Do you trust me Master?"

 

I tried to turn and look at him but his hips pressed into my ass pinning me to the railing.Frustrated and confused I replied, "Of course I do Yan why the hell wouldn't I?You have done nothing but protect me since..."

 

"That isn't what I am asking."His voice was deep, sharp, commanding, and slightly intimidating but not...threatening.

 

Pursing my my lips I asked, "What do you mean then?"

 

"What I mean..." he says a little softer as he takes my hands and begins tying them together at the wrist with the red rope "...do you trust me to take care of your mind AND your body in the same way I protect you from harm?"That's when the final knot is jerked tight, my arms get lifted above my head, and his hand trails across my hip before a finger tucks into my bikini bottoms and yanks them down around my ankles. 

 

I gasp more in unexpected anticipation and confusion than fear only to have my mind honed in on the touch of his lips as they kiss down my spine at the same time his hand caresses up my outer leg. 

 

"Yan I..."

 

"You never look at me Master.Not truly AT me.All I want is to protect you...all of you and I can't stand it that you don't trust me to do that."

 

"But Yan you..."

 

That's when he leans up and gently pushes his palm on my back bending me over the railing, leaving me grounded by the rope somehow tethered behind me and his body as his hand wraps around to brace against my lower abdomen. 

 

"Let me show you how safe it is to trust me Master." 

 

All I can feel is fear at my compromising position as I stare at the ground far below."Yan this isn't funny.Pick me up."

 

"I can't do that Master, you have to trust me.I can't stand not possessing all of you, nor will I tolerate you throwing me away at other women.This ends tonight so you will either trust me or our bond is over."

 

"Yan I don't understand!I ...."

 

"I'm sorry Master.Please forgive me."His voice sounded so pained, so desperate.

 

"Yan what can I...". Then my voice opened in a soundless scream as he pulled my hips into his and entered me at the same time he lowered my bent top half even more over the railing. 

 

I had never expected fear to partner so well with pleasure until that moment.As my body lowered and the rush of fear took over, the pleasure fought for dominance as my body pulled against its restraints caving to the unexpected euphoria.

 

"Do you like that Master?Should I give you more?"His voice took on a slightly crazed pitch as he realized he was getting the response he had desired. 

 

"Don't...stop..."

 

Then I began to swing forward and side to side slightly as he slammed into me in short thrusts over and over eliciting waves of fear and pleasure at the lack of control coupled with the twists of my body as he hit various sensitive areas inside of me. 

 

"Ya...qi...". I began to moan causing his hand at my lower abdomen to dig into my flesh.

 

"Master...I want more.Will you resist if I take more?"

 

That's when it hit me.He wanted me to want him.All of him.Even his sick side."Yes Yaqi.I will resist you."

 

That's when he pulled back, yanked the rope up, spun me around (allowing me to see the elaborate pulley system he was using as the rope fed through a loop at the top of the lighthouse and down into his hand) and grinned evilly at me."Do you promise?"

 

God I hope this works. I say to myself before spitting in his face. 

 

He blinked, wiped it slowly with his hand, and then gave a sadistic smile before saying softly and deadly, "You are gonna pay for that."

 

He then lifted me up by the rope until my legs were off the ground and my hips were above his waist leaving me utterly helpless. 

 

"Put your legs around my shoulders."  He said in a flat voice.

 

At first I just jerked and wiggles in a vain attempt to release myself, but a harsh smack to my ass caused me to whine before lifting my legs and complying.

 

Once skin landed on skin, the hand that smacked my ass pulled me in so his face delved into my core.  I cried out not expecting his lips to feel as amazing against mine as they did.  His lips enveloped my clit with gentle precision as the tip of his tongue pressed against my hood forcing the delicate bud into contact with the slick heated muscle. 

 

"Holy shit Yaqi I..."

 

He moaned softly at my protests causing my eyes to roll slightly when the vibrations rocked against my clit further enhancing the sensations. 

 

I wanted to touch him but my arms were bound so I began trying to yank down at the rope.

 

That's it.  Struggle as I torture you my beloved Master.  My beautifully evil assassin cooed in my head. 

 

Beloved.  At the sound of the word my eyes began to water as I tilted my head down to look into his eyes.  "Yaqi?  Do you mean that?"

 

Not stopping what he was doing, he tilted his eyes up holding both affirmation and mischief in their depths.  When he noticed my tears, he released me with a pop before speaking.  "I do, for that is what you are and have always been."  Then he looked at me a moment longer as a tear fell on his cheek and he sighed.  "Why don't we continue this elsewhere Master."

 

Then he lifted me up, placed me down, untied my wrists, replaced my bottoms and lifted me up to thrown me over his shoulder. 

 

"There is a better way to convince you, I am sorry if I took it too far."  Then not waiting for a response, we bounded off into the night back the direction we had come.


	2. Yan Qing: Beach Days & Midnight Escapades Part 2 (FM x MS)

Despite how flustered I was over yet another instance of my Servants unconventionality, there was no real concern for what was happening until the scenery became unrecognizable as we headed back to what should have been our abode.  

 

Don't worry, I promise I am not taking you anywhere dangerous.Just trust me. Yaqi said through our link. 

 

This whole night was turning into one strange thing after another, but I trusted him and always had so all I could do was try to sort out all the feelings I was having now that we both had admitted to having feelings for one another.When we finally arrived on the second most top level of a house that looked like it wasn't in use, Yaqi put me down so I faced him.When our feet were securely planted on the ground he took my chin in his hand and smiled down at me.

 

"None of what I did hurt you did it?"

 

The question caused me to blush. "I mean I can't say it was painless, but..." I began absentmindedly rubbing my wrists"...I can't say I didn't like it either."

 

"Hmmh." Yaqi said through a crooked smile as his thumb caressed the line of my jaw.I had the feeling he had no intention of letting me off easy.My reactions to his advances had stirred a primal lust in his eyes he had only released on the battlefield."Even so, I imagine you had hoped our first time had gone something like this."

 

Taking my hand in his, he lead me up the last staircase behind him to a small deck only big enough for a four person hot tub and the space it took to climb in.

 

"Yaqi what are you...!" I frustratingly interjected before he stopped at the top and dropped my hand, grabbing hold of the edge of the cover and pulling it back. 

 

The sudden release of contact paired with a warm gust of breeze that lifted his midnight hair over his shoulder to reveal his beautifully detailed back tatoo's froze me in place a moment. Taking a sharp breath in, I tasted the salt of the sea, which I imagined would be what his skin tasted like as I trailed my tongue down the caverns of his spine and well defined muscle.

 

Turning away with a blush, my eyes caught the sea in the distance the same moment a shooting star arced across the horizon.That was the moment the world around me opened up as my eyes took in everything.  Behind the railing of the deck to my left was the roof of the house.This same railing that "separated" the deck from the roof was only as high as the hot tub, which meant it took no effort or risk of life to step onto the slanted surface and gaze up at the most beautiful sight I had ever seen.

 

As my eyes arced skyward I took in the most gorgeous view of the night sky.  It was as if someone had taken glass, shattered it into millions of irregular pieces and thrown them, glass dust and all, into the sky where they stuck there against an inky blackness not muted by light pollution. With each second that passed, I pivoted to see constellations I had only heard about and planets whose light burned brighter than the ones that illuminated the small shopping center down the street. I had become so lost in the beauty of my surroundings, the sound of the motor for the hot tub scared me when Yaqi turned it on.Jumping slightly, I put my hand over my heart and took a deep breath of the warm, salt air before asking, "How and when did you find this place?"

 

That's when I felt his body press against my back as his lips came to rest just out of reach of my ear as he whispered, "It was hard watching you sleep and not being able to indulge in you the way I wanted so I would explore after you fell asleep."

 

Biting my lip as the sensuality of his closeness rippled across my body, I tried to turn and face him but his hands clasped my upper arms gently and raised them above my head before sliding his hands up their length to wrap them behind my head. 

 

"I don't intend to occupy myself any more under such intimate situations so all future escapades will have to be taken in the moment, similar to how I plan to take you now."His voice was deep, dark.Like satin saturated in honey, it was slick and sweet with a hint of the unexpected.

 

His arms then darted down to my thighs where his hands quickly and skillfully undid my bottoms before sliding them off. Grabbing the thickest part of their naked flesh he pulled them towards my chest so I was suspend off the ground with only my hands and his back to support me. 

 

"Do not resist, unless you want to be punished for it."His lips spoke each syllable against the sensitive lobe of my ear causing me to pullmyself into him and gasp.

 

It was then, as he walked backwards and skillfully entered the hot tub without losing his footing or his hold on me, that I realized at some point he had gotten naked.When did he...?My brain didn't have time to fully process and for an answer before his hands slid up my body to remove my shirt over my head as he sat down in the middle seat and placed me in his lap.Straddling his erection, I rocked my hips into his groin as I made an exagerated motion of leaning forward as he pulled my shirt off my head. 

 

When my arms released from the last shreds of my decency, I wrapped them across my chest to cover me as I scanned the surrounding houses to see if anyone was watching. 

 

"Let them watch.  Isn't that part of the thrill?  It's not like we care about what they think anyway and it's late enough no one should be up even if they did."  Yaqi's soft voice resounded as his fingers gently grasped my right side and pulled me back against him. 

 

My rational brain wanted to fight against everything that was happening, but my body couldn't resist the pleasure this situation could possibly yield. 

 

"But Yaqi we..."

 

That's when I was pulled against his chest, his free hand took my chin, turning my head towards his so he could hungrily capture my lips at the same time his hand at my waist could slide down my pelvis and part my legs to caress my clit. 

 

Ride me Master as I steal the very breath from your body, the love in your heart and the wantonness in your soul. His voice in my head sounded slightly desperate and needy, as if this time he wanted me to take him despite the urge to take me being so overwhelming. 

 

I wanted to do nothing but comply.  The feel of him behind me, taking me and dominating me in potential sight of anyone and everyone was beyond exhilarating.  Arching my back so I could raise my hips without breaking contact with his lips I braced my left hand against the rail of the hot tub I placed my right hand over his and guided them down so they could lead his raging erection into the cavern of my sex. 

As I lowered myself down, I bit his lip playfully before sucking it between my lips. 

 

With him fully sheathed, I placed both hands behind me on the edge of the tub, caging him behind me with my body as I began to ride him using slow steady strokes.  With the rise of my hips I felt his long, slender fingers envelop my sides as his index fingers dug into the creases between my pelvis and thigh at the same time his thumbs pressed into the soft flesh of my ass. 

 

His grip was firm but not painful, though each rise and fall of my hips caused him to pull me against him with more and more force.  There was nothing I wanted in this moment but him and as I felt him rise and fall inside me I looked up into the heavens littered with the shattered fragments of my broken past and watched them burn with a new fire lit by the love I felt for, and shared with, the man behind me. 

 

Soon tears welled in my eyes, not from a pain created by our consumption but as a result of my overwhelming emotions. 

 

"Yaqi."My voice was almost a whisper as zip closed my eyes and let the tears race down my cheeks as I bore my heart to the sky.

 

Seconds later my arms were knocked out from underneath me and I found myself on my back bent over the edge of the hot tub and rail so my hands rested over my head on the slanted roof as Yaqi's hands pinned my hips to the edge of the hot tub.Before I could even attempt to rise to see what was happened his voice resounded in my head. 

 

The only tears you are to shed are the ones I give you as you scream my name in ecstasy. His voice was deep, dark and wanting.

 

As soon as the last word left his lips I felt the hungry warmth of his tongue penetrate my folds before administering to my clit as his arms snaked around my now raised legs to lock me against his partially submerged body.My cries were just barley muffled by my hand as my body quickly succumbed to the unexpected ecstasy this position provided.There is something extremely erotic about a man fucking you on a roof from a hot tub as both the warmth from the tubs waters and the gentle breeze from the ocean war over your body attempting to stimulate you at the same time the waves of your partners passion kneed at your core as wave upon wave of pleasure wash over you. 

 

Needless to say my orgasm came hard and fast.As soon as it hit, he pulled me up and against him as he sheathed me forcefully, wrapping my arms and legs around him before turning us so he could sit on the edge of the tub.When I was locked in place, he tucked his arms under my legs and his palms on my ass, forcing me to hold onto his shoulders or lock my hands behind his neck as he lifted me up and down his shaft.Sheathing me to the brim each time, I bit at his chest, chin and shoulder as I moaned and whimpered as my high receded as his desire peaked. 

 

"Master, once wont be enough.Let me take you back to room and show you again how much I need you." 

 

I looked into his passion filled eyes only a second before digging my hands into his hair and pulling his lips to mine fiercely.I didn't want this moment to end, but I knew it wouldn't be the last.There were so many more moments to experience with this devilish assassin who had stolen my heart and what remained of my virtue that making this moment memorable was the only thing that mattered.

 

Pulling my lips away, I rested my right hand on his shoulder as my left gently held the right side of his face. 

 

"Not until you give me everything you have to give.Bare it all my troublesome assassin as I have."

 

That's when he smirked before standing, stepping us out of the hot tub and unlocking our bodies and sliding me to the ground.

 

"This will only take a second."

 

Quickly he turned off the motor and replaced the cover before picking me up and setting me on the edge of the now covered tub.Looking at him quizzically I saw him smirk a second before he pushed me down gently so I lay flat against the tub on my back.

 

"I want to watch your body covered in starlight as I give you all the love I have to offer."

 

I could feel myself blush profusely as I turned my head to the side before attempting to devour the knuckles on my hand as his tongue slid in and around my slit briefly before sheathing me one final time. 

 

"After tonight you will be all mine Master.I hope you are okay with that because I'm not really giving you a choice."

 

Then he grabbed my hips firmly and plunged into me over and over again as I stared up into the heaven I knew while feeling the heaven we were creating.With each thrust I felt him fill me up more and more with his size, his depth and the intensity of his love until finally his seed exploded inside me and the warmth of his essence poured into me. 

 

It was a few minutes before he called my name insecurely and I would take his hand and bring it to my lips.

 

"I love you Yaqi.I always will."

 

That's when he gathered me up and kissed me over and over before setting me down and dressing me.It would take a while to get back to the room, and when we did we spent most of the night passionately embroiled in each other.It was definitely a night to remember and I swear if I looked carefully into a clear night sky after that I could just make out the outline of two lovers locked in an embrace underneath thebrightest star in the sky.


End file.
